


can't look at the stars

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some perks to being a hero. S6 pre-OMWF Spuffy minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't look at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by andmichellesaid for Tumblr minific challenge.

_What a night_ , she thought. She would have thought it with more conviction if she’d still had the capacity for Real Emotions beyond exhaustion and sadness and that sort of unnamed empty pit-of-the-stomach feeling. 

Still. She was out of breath and kinda having a good time. 

They’d tussled with a horde of vamps and a couple of unfriendly demons as well, a fight that had lasted the better part of an hour. Neither of them were seriously injured, but they were both winded. She’d been surprised when Spike had just shrugged off his duster and made himself comfortable in the damp grass of the cemetery. “C’mon,” he’d said, and petted the other side of the jacket, which had been spread out like a picnic blanket.

Hey, vampires didn’t sweat, so at least it wasn’t smelly.

They’d sat in silence for a little while. Then Spike said, “Reckon you’ll have your own constellation some day.”

“What?” she said, totally caught off guard. She laughed a little, in a way that pre-death Buffy would have found inappropriately flirtatious.

Spike seemed to think so, too, because he grinned and scooted a little closer. It wasn’t very subtle. “Maybe they’d just rename Perseus for you. I mean, some hero, right? Sure, he slew a lot of fancy beasts, but he was half-immortal anyway. Your resumé is much more impressive.”

“I have died twice,” Buffy allowed, smiling.

Spike’s grin grew wider and more predatory. “And you’re a right sight nicer to look at as well.”

“Shut up,” she muttered, and shoved him in a manner that was much more playful than it was combative.

When she finally got home, she crawled into bed and smiled to herself. A constellation _would_  be pretty nice…


End file.
